Love Me
by Wana LightNight
Summary: Itachi tidak ingin menghentikan semua ini. Ia ingin melanjutkannya. Mengajak Hinata naik ke atas ranjang, dan bercinta seperti saat mereka masih bersama dulu. sequel from 'The One For Me'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story by Wana LightNight**

.

.

.**  
><strong>

Hinata memutuskan mengikat rambut panjangnya yang dirasa mengganggu gerak tubuhnya. Semilir angin menggoyangkan helai demi helai rambut indigonya di tengah kesibukkan mengangkut beberapa tas dan barang bawaan lainnya ke atas kapal.

"Hinata, ayo!" seorang gadis yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Hinata, segera mungkin mengajak Hinata naik ke atas kapal yang tak lama lagi akan berangkat. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata menyambut uluran tangan sahabatnya itu. Setelah naik, gadis bernama Shion itu mengambil beberapa barang bawaannya dan menoleh pada Hinata yang terdiam memandang ke arah dermaga.

"Hey!" Shion menepuk pundak Hinata yang sontak membuat gadis beriris lavender itu sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Jangan melamun," tegurnya memperingatkan. "Aku mau langsung ke kamar menyimpan barang-barangku. Kau?" tanyanya pada Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum. "Umm…aku di sini dulu sebentar."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku duluan ya!" dengan begitu, Shion melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah dermaga. Tampak beberapa orang yang masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya mengangkut barang-barang yang akan dibawa ke kota seberang.

Hinata menopangkan kedua tangan di dagunya. Tatapannya kosong. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya saat ini. Yang jelas, kali ini ia ingin sendirian menikmati udara sore pelabuhan yang akan membawanya menuju Konoha.

Konoha. Sudah lama sekali ia pergi meninggalkan kota tempat kelahirannya tersebut. Dan ini adalah pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya kembali di kota yang penuh dengan kenangan setelah dua tahun berlalu ia pindah dan menetap di Amegakure.

Sepasang mata lavendernya menatap dua orang manusia di bawah sana. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan kemeja putih yang dikenakannya. Dan seorang wanita di hadapannya yang melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher sang pria. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata bisa melihat wanita berambut pirang dikuncir tersebut menarik kepala si pria mendekat, kemudian menciumnya. Mereka bercumbu dengan mesra. Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas melihat pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Ditepuk beberapa kali pipinya yang merona. Mengingatkan kalau dia baru saja mengganggu privasi orang lain. Saat ia kembali membuka matanya, kedua sejoli di bawah sana sudah menghentikan kegiatan mesra mereka. Kali ini wanita itu memeluk pria di hadapannya dengan erat, seolah-olah pria tersebut akan lepas jauh darinya. Setelah melepaskan pelukkannya, mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Dan saat itu pula jantung Hinata terasa ingin lepas. Begitu pria tersebut sedikit menelengkan kepalanya, Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana paras pria berambut hitam itu.

Mata hitamnya yang begitu memesona, tajam tapi menenangkan. Dan bagaimana Hinata bisa lupa pada senyuman hangat yang selalu hadir di bibir pria berdarah Uchiha tersebut.

Air mata tak sanggup lagi dibendung oleh kedua mata Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan sosok yang telah mengisi hari-hari indahnya kala mereka berdua. Sosok yang begitu dirindukannya, yang masih tetap ia sayangi meski dia pernah menorehkan luka yang begitu membekas di hatinya. Sosok yang mengajari segalanya di kehidupan Hinata. Sosok itu…

Uchiha Itachi, mantan suaminya.

**Bersambung**

* * *

><p>Wooooahh! Ini adalah sequel dari The One For Me yang saya sebut-sebut itu. XD<p>

Percintaan di atas kapal? Kayak Titanic aja ya? Hehehe… tapi saya gak bakalan bikin Itachi yang ngelukis Hinata tanpa busana kok! Wkwkwkw

Wokeh, disini Hinata sama Itachi udah pisah. Dan gimana bisa mereka pisah, bakalan diceritain di next chap.(maybe? Kalo sempet)*digetok readers*

Dan buat yang nungguin fic saya yang satunya TNOOM, ummm..gimana ya? Saya lagi gak ada ide nich! Padahal banyak yang nanyain. Duh, maaf ya!*bungkuk-bungkuk* tapi tar disahain apdet selang seling ama yang ini deh. Hehehe…

Review please?

Dan kemungkinan besar, ratednya bakalan naik.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia tidak boleh sampai terlihat olehnya. Tidak boleh! Dengan tergesa-gesa, Hinata membawa tas dan barang-barang bawaannya masuk ke kamarnya.

Hinata tidak tahu kalau pria yang ingin dihidarinya itu juga naik ke kapal yang sama dengannya.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

.**  
><strong>

**This Story by Wana LightNight**

.**  
><strong>

**Love Me**

**ItaHina's Fanfiction**

**Semi M for this chap!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Kini Hinata telah sampai di kamarnya. Ia letakkan beberapa tas dan barang bawaannya di dekat meja di kamar tersebut. Udara laut tercium dari angin yang berhembus melalui celah jendela, menyibak-nyibakkan tirai berwarna biru muda dengan perlahan.

Menghela nafas berat, Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang yang bisa dilihat begitu memasuki kamar -karena letaknya sejajar dengan pintu masuk. Dilepaskannya ikat rambut dan membiarkan rambut indigo-nya tergerai bebas. Sekilas, ia melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 17.30, gumamnya. Selang beberapa saat, ia berdiri dari ranjang. Jemarinya perlahan membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya untuk berganti pakaian.

_Cklek!_

Tahu-tahu pintu kamarnya terbuka…

"Eh?"

Seorang pria muda masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung berdiri membeku di tempat saat melihat sosok Hinata.

Mata keduanya membulat.

"Kyyaaaaa…" Hinata menjerit histeris dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi pria yang juga sama-sama membalikkan badannya begitu Hinata menjerit tadi.

Wajah Hinata memerah menahan malu. Kemeja yang belum sepenuhnya tanggal dari tubuhnya menjadi kusut atas aksi cengkraman tangannya sendiri. Dan kalau ia tidak salah lihat, pria di belakangnya ini adalah…

"Hi-Hinata? Kaukah itu?" suara pria yang amat dikenal oleh Hinata menyentakkan lamunannya. Suaranya terdengar gugup dan canggung.

Susah payah Hinata menelan ludah. Untuk memastikan penglihatan dan pendengaranya tepat, ia menolehkan kepala dari balik bahunya. Nafasnya sedikit tercekat ketika melihat tubuh tinggi pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir kuda tersebut. Tak lama ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan menjawab kata-kata pria ini. "I-iya. Ini a-aku Itachi-kun…" ucap Hinata terbata-bata. Jemarinya memutar-mutar bagian kain kemejanya dengan gugup.

Pria yang dipanggil Itachi itu mengerjap sebentar. Ia menumpukkan sebelah tangannya di pintu karena posisi tubuhnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu tersebut. Sudut bibirnya terangkat naik, ia tersenyum puas. "Tak kukira bisa bertemu denganmu di sini," ujarnya.

Hinata tak menyahut. Ia semakin mengeratkan cengkraman di kemejanya.

"Ah, maaf aku tidak sengaja melihatmu tadi-" Itachi langsung mengutarakan apa yang menjadi ketidaknyamanan antara mereka saat ini. Ia tak menyangka saat ia masuk, Hinata dalam keadaan sedang berganti pakaian. Dan mau tak mau Itachi tak sengaja melihat tubuh bagian atas Hinata yang terbuka saat itu.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. "T-tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang b-belum pernah kau lihat," jawabnya.

Itachi tersenyum.

_Braaak!_

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka secara kasar dari luar. Membuat tubuh Itachi yang memang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu, terbanting kasar ke dinding di sebelahnya.

"Hinata!"

Shion dengan segera berlari ke arah Hinata dan langsung bertanya bagaimana keadaannya.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Tadi aku dengar teriakkanmu, jadi aku langsung ke sini. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Shion dengan nada khawatir.

Hinata tak tahu harus menjawab apa pada sahabatnya ini. "Aku…t-tidak apa-apa," mata lavendernya beralih dari Shion menuju sosok Itachi yang terlihat meringis kesakitan dan mencoba berjalan ke arahnya.

Shion pun ikut menolehkan kepalanya mengikuti arah pandang Hinata.

"Hah! Siapa kau?" tanya Shion dengan sedikit membentak pada Itachi. Matanya memicing tajam mendapati ada laki-laki asing di kamar sahabatnya.

Dengan segera Itachi membungkukkan badannya. "Maaf, sepertinya aku salah masuk kamar. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena telah berbuat tidak sopan dan telah mengganggu kenyamanan nona ini," sesal Itachi.

Shion mengangguk pelan. Kini ia sudah tahu jawabannya. "Oh, rupanya salah masuk kamar. Lain kali periksa nomor kamarmu lagi, Tuan. Supaya hal seperti ini tidak terulang kembali," kata Shion menasihati.

Pria muda berparas tampan itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku mengerti. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf," tak mendapat respon apa-apa dari kedua gadis di depannya, Itachi segera menegakkan kembali kepalanya dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Ia menatap Hinata sekilas kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Hinata menatap redup sosok Itachi yang telah menghilang sepenuhnya di balik pintu.

"Hey, Hinata!"

"Ah, eh- iya?" Hinata terperanjat ketika Shion menepuk pundaknya sedikit keras.

"Kau melamun lagi ya?" kali ini Shion merengut kesal.

"T-tidak," Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

Gadis pirang di samping Hinata itu menghela nafas. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Cepat mandi! Kita siap-siap untuk makan malam," kata Shion sambil mendorong tubuh Hinata masuk ke kamar mandi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Mencintai dan dicintai Itachi adalah hal terindah dalam hidup Hinata.

Bukan hanya tampan, tapi hatinya pun semenawan parasnya. Itachi adalah sosok suami yang baik dan selalu memperlakukan Hinata dengan sangat lembut.

"Ibu ingin cepat-cepat punya cucu perempuan, Itachi-kun. Kapan kalian akan merealisasikan keinginan Ibu ini?"

Mikoto berkata di saat seluruh keluarga Uchiha makan malam di pesta perayaan kelulusan Hinata.

"Hn. Kami sudah berusaha setiap hari,"

Jawaban dari Itachi sontak saja menimbulkan rona kemerahan di pipi putih Hinata. "I-Itachi-kun!" pekik Hinata gemas mencubit lengan suaminya.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, mimpi Mikoto menjadi kenyataan. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Itachi, mereka telah berusaha setiap hari. Hinata hamil dan kini usia kandungannya telah memasuki bulan keempat.

"Perempuan? Ibu pasti senang sekali," bisik Itachi seraya mengelus dan mengecupi perut Hinata dimana terdapat kehidupan baru buah cinta mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang," satu kecupan hangat didaratkan oleh Itachi di kening Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum simpul. "A-aku juga mencintai, Itachi-kun," balasnya.

Hingga hari itupun tiba…

Hinata yang saat itu baru pulang berkunjung dari kediaman Hyuuga, sedikit kaget saat mengetahui pintu apartemen mereka tidak dikunci. Setahunya, Itachi akan selalu mengunci pintu apartement meskipun ia ada di dalam. Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju kamar Itachi berada.

_Cklek!_

Pintu terbuka sendirinya saat tangannya menyentuh sedikit handle pintu kamar Itachi.

Bola mata lavendernya terbelalak lebar. Tangannya terkulai lemas dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika melihat apa yang ia tangkap oleh mata kepalanya sendiri.

"I-ITACHI-KUN!"

Jeritan Hinata melengking kencang memenuhi apartement mereka. Membuat sosok wanita setengah telanjang, berambut hitam tergerai yang tengah memposisikan tubuhnya menindih tubuh suaminya itu, menoleh ke arahnya.

"Nggg.." terdengar suara Itachi dan gerakkan menggeliat darinya.

"Kau jangan tidur terus, sayang…" suara wanita itu sedikit mendesah dan menggoda di telinga Itachi. Membuat Hinata yang masih diam mematung di tempatnya semakin kesal dan ingin sekali menampar wanita tersebut dengan keras.

Perlahan Itachi membuka matanya yang terasa berat karena sentuhan lembut di pipinya. Ia pikir itu adalah Hinata. Tapi saat matanya mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan kamar yang remang-remang, segera onyx itu membulat sempurna saat mengetahui sosok wanita asing yang saat ini menindih tubuhnya bukanlah isterinya, Hinata.

"Siapa kau!" Itachi mendorong tubuh wanita itu menjauh darinya. Tapi wanita itu langsung merangkul leher Itachi dari belakang.

"Apa-apaan reaksimu itu? Jangan lupa akan apa yang telah kita lakukan beberapa jam yang lalu…" kata wanita itu diiringi kekehan geli di samping telinga Itachi.

"Apa maksud- Hinata?" Itachi tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat melihat sosok Hinata yang berdiri mematung dengan mata sembab di ambang pintu. "Hinata..ini tak seperti..HINATA!"

Itachi tak mampu menyelesaikan penjelasan tentang kesalahpahaman ini karena dengan cepat Hinata berlari keluar kamar. Dan dengan cepat pula Itachi berontak dari wanita asing yang tengah memeluknya, lalu segera menghambur lari menyusul Hinata.

Air mata tak henti-hentinya keluar dari pelupuk mata beriris ungu pucat milik Hinata. Membuat penglihatannya sedikit mengabur. Itachi sudah mengkhianatinya mentah-mentah. Dadanya terasa ditusuk-tusuk oleh belati tajam saat melihat Itachi bersama wanita lain.

"HINATA! DENGARKAN AKU DULU!"

Terdengar suara Itachi yang berlari mengejarnya dari belakang. Hinata tak mau. Ia tak sudi melihat wajah Itachi lagi. Kedua lengannya refleks memeluk perutnya sendiri. Melindungi si buah hatinya dari goncangan karena ia tengah berlari kencang.

"Akh!" keseimbangannya goyah saat kakinya tak sengaja terantuk sesuatu hingga menyebabkan tubuhnya jatuh terguling saat akan menuruni tangga.

Itachi menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana tubuh Hinata jatuh terguling dan terkapar di lantai.

"Hinata…Hinata…" Itachi tak henti-hentinya menyebut nama Hinata bermaksud memanggil isterinya yang tak sadarkan diri. Cairan merah merembes keluar dari pangkal paha Hinata.

"Hinata!" Itachi memeluk erat tubuh rapuh isteri yang amat dicintainya. Tak terasa air mata turun membasahi pipinya.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Itachi harus dengan rela melepas Hinata. Wanita yang selama satu tahun lebih menjadi isterinya itu mengajukan surat perceraian padanya.

Awalnya Itachi menolak perceraian mereka. Itachi sadar, yang membuat Hinata kehilangan bayi mereka adalah dirinya. Tapi ia tidak bisa terima alasan Hinata mengungkit-ungkit bahwasanya ia telah berselingkuh di belakangnya. Semua Hyuuga percaya. Dan itu semakin memojokkan Itachi. Ditambah lagi ia tidak bisa menemukan wanita yang menjadi dalang di balik permasalahannya ini. Satu-satunya kunci untuk membuka kesalahpahaman diantara mereka.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Hinata memejamkan matanya menikmati desiran angin malam yang menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Bibirnya mengatup rapat. Jiwanya bagai terbawa gelombang laut yang tenang. Pelan-pelan, kelopak matanya terbuka saat merasakan derap langkah seseorang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Malam-malam begini, kenapa masih ada di sini?" suara itu membuyarkan segalanya.

Kepalanya menoleh tepat pada orang yang mengambil tempat berdiri di sampingnya. Pandangannya menerawang lurus ke depan. Menatap samudera biru yang membentang luas seolah tak ada habisnya.

"Aku sedang menikmati angin malam," ucap Hinata pelan.

"Angin malam tidak baik untuk tubuhmu," sahutnya cepat. Ada gurat kekhawatiran yang bisa Hinata tangkap dari wajah pria tersebut.

"Selama dua tahun ini, aku tidak bisa mengawasimu," katanya lagi. "Jangan-jangan kau sering keluar malam-malam untuk mencari angin?" pria itu menatap tajam ke arah Hinata.

Hinata sengaja memiringkan kepalanya saat menatap pria di sebelahnya. "Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" balas Hinata dengan nada sedikit menantang.

"Jangan bilang kalau Itachi-kun merasa cemas karena masih mencintaiku ya!" lanjut Hinata yang kemudian diakhiri dengan tawa geli. Tak menyangka kalau ia bisa mengatakan hal sekonyol itu.

"Memang."

Satu kata yang terlontar dari mulut Itachi itu, sukses membungkam tawa Hinata. Senyum geli yang terulas, kini menghilang dari bibirnya. Pandangan pria itu masih tak beralih dari samudera di depannya. Padahal Hinata hanya bermaksud menggoda mantan suaminya itu. Tapi tak disangka Itachi bisa membalikkan serangannya sehingga membuat dirinya nyaris tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"A-apa?"

"Aku memang mencintaimu," kali ini Itachi memandang dirinya dengan tatapannya yang teduh. "Dan itu takkan pernah berubah, Hinata," senyuman hangat mewarnai bibir tipis pemilik iris kelam itu. Hinata terpesona akan senyuman menawan Itachi yang dengan telak membuat wajahnya bersemu merah dan membuat darahnya bagai mendidih di ubun-ubun.

"A-ap..aku.." Hinata tergagap. Dengan cepat ia palingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Tapi tiba-tiba ia sedikit terlonjak ketika dirasakannya sebuah lengan menyusup dari celah ketiaknya, merambat pelan melalui dadanya dan melingkar nyaman di sana. Pria berdarah Uchiha itu tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku merindukanmu…" bisik Itachi tepat di telinganya. Dikecupnya bahu Hinata penuh rindu. "Kemana saja kau selama ini, hmm?" kali ini di tengkuknya.

"A-aahh.." Hinata mengeliat saat Itachi menghirup dalam-dalam aroma melon di lehernya. Itachi tersenyum tipis. Sudah hampir dua tahun lebih, tapi Hinata masih belum berubah sama sekali. Tubuhnya masih sangat sensitif sama seperti dulu.

Wajah Hinata tak bisa lebih merah dari ini. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika bibir lihai Itachi mendarat di lehernya dan mengesapnya lembut. Dadanya pun terasa sesak karena tekanan kedua lengan kekar pria yang melilit dadanya ini kian mengerat. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis. Mengingat sudah lama sekali ia tidak diperlakukan seperti ini oleh laki-laki manapun. Hanya Itachi seoranglah yang bisa membuat tubuhnya lemah tak berdaya seperti ini hanya dengan sentuhannya saja.

Sedetik kemudian, Hinata merasa tubuhnya diputar oleh Itachi hingga kini tubuh keduanya saling berhadap-hadapan. Itachi mencengkram lembut kedua pipi hangat Hinata. Menengadahkan wajah Hinata agar ia bisa menatap langsung kerinduan yang terpancar dari kedua mata miliknya. Kemudian mendekatkan wajah keduanya dan menangkap bibir ranum Hinata yang langsung mengerang atas perlakuan Itachi yang tiba-tiba.

Itachi melakukannya dengan lembut tapi menuntut lebih. Ia sedikit membuka mulutnya agar bisa melumat penuh bibir lembut yang sangat dirindukannya. Ia sengaja menarik nafas dalam saat bercumbu dengan wanita ini untuk mengesapi aroma wajah berkulit halus miliknya. Dan itu membuat Hinata sedikit berjinjit karena Itachi menuntut wajahnya terus menengadah menikmati ciuman mesra mereka. Dada Hinata berdebar kencang saat Itachi melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian dengan gerakkan yang sensual.

Salah satu tangan yang digunakan untuk memegang pipi Hinata, kini berpindah naik meraba telinga dan kepalanya. Kali ini Itachi lah yang mengendalikan kepala Hinata. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk memiringkan kepala Hinata agar ciuman keduanya semakin dalam.

"Itachi-kuuun.." ucap Hinata di sela-sela ciuman keduanya. Ia lepaskan pagutan liar itu sesaat untuk memberi waktu Hinata mengambil nafas.

"Haaahhmp-" dan kemudian melumat kembali bibir mungil itu tanpa ampun.

Itachi tidak ingin menghentikan semua ini. Ia ingin melanjutkannya. Mengajak Hinata naik ke atas ranjang, dan bercinta seperti saat mereka masih bersama dulu. Tapi merasa ada penolakkan dari Hinata di dadanya, Itachi tahu hal itu tidak mungkin bisa terjadi.

"T-tidak boleh!" Hinata mendorong kasar dada Itachi hingga pria muda itu terdorong mundur ke belakang. Itachi kontan saja kaget didorong begitu saja oleh Hinata.

"Kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Itachi tidak mengerti. Ia berjalan mendekati Hinata tapi Hinata malah semakin mundur menjauhinya.

"Kita…ki-kita sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi. Jadi kumohon, jangan…jangan sentuh aku lagi!" lelehan bening mengalir dari pelupuk mata Hinata. Tubuhnya terlihat bergetar menahan tangis. Itachi menyadari kesalahannya kali ini. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata benar adanya. Ia dan Hinata bukan lagi suami isteri, tak sepantasnya Itachi melakukan hal seperti tadi pada Hinata.

"Aku mengerti," kepala Hinata yang semula tertunduk, kini terangkat naik saat Itachi membuka suara kembali. "Maafkan aku, Hinata…" ucapnya lirih. Pandangan keduanya bertemu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hinata bisa menangkap raut kepedihan pada mata kelam namun bening milik Itachi itu. Pria itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berbalik pergi meninggalkannya.

Tubuhnya terkulai lemas terduduk. Tangannya memegang bagian bibir yang baru saja disapu oleh lidah mantan suaminya itu. Air mata tak henti-hentinya turun dari pipinya. Tak disangka, pertemuan mereka ini malah membuka luka lama yang sengaja Hinata tutupi. Ia menangis karena tidak bisa berkelit dari aturan kehidupannya. Satu fakta yang membuktikan kalau ia dan Itachi memang sudah tak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi.

**Bersambung  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Uummm…gak tau mau ngomong apa. =_=a<p>

Tapi thanks berat buat:

Cira Ayana

Merai Alixya Kudo

Kaka

Shyoul lavaen

Mumut Cheery

Kyuune19

Ini udah diceritain flashback mereka. (gaje seperti biasa)

So, Review, plz?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story by Wana LightNight**

**Love Me_ItaHina's Fanfiction**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Semenjak hari itu, hubungan Hinata dan Itachi kian merenggang. Bila keduanya tak sengaja berpapasan, bukan senyuman atau sapaan hangat yang Hinata dapatkan. Melainkan Itachi akan tetap berjalan melewatinya seolah-olah dia tidak ada. Pria muda itu seperti menghindar darinya saja. Sebenarnya bukan ini yang Hinata inginkan. Ia ingin Itachi tetap bersikap lembut seperti dulu kepadanya. Tapi mungkin yang dipikirkan oleh pria itu berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

Seperti saat makan siang seperti ini. Lagi-lagi keduanya tak sengaja berpapasan saat berniat akan mengambil steak yang telah disediakan.

"A-ah, gomen ne," ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hn."

Tengkuknya terasa dingin ketika mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Perlahan ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Aa.." penyakit gugupnya mulai kabuh begitu melihat orang yang berada di sampingnya adalah Itachi.

"Oh, anda pria yang kemarin itu kan?" sela Shion yang muncul dari balik bahu Hinata. Kebetulan sekali mereka bertemu kembali di sini.

Itachi tersenyum ramah kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sopan. "Makan siang?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Kelihatannya?" Shion malah balik bertanya. Menyenggol lengan Hinata dan menarik wanita muda itu untuk duduk ke meja makan yang masih kosong. "Anda mau ikut bergabung?" tanya Shion memastikan yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Itachi. Pria itu malah memilih meja yang cukup jauh dari tempat Shion dan Hinata duduk.

Seperti biasa, saat makan Shion pasti akan memulai gurauannya. "Eh, eh, pria itu lumayan juga ya? Menurutku dia baik dan…cukup ramah," ujar Shion sembari menggigit potongan steak di atas piringnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Hinata?" matanya kini beralih pada Hinata yang terdiam sambil menyedot jus jeruk miliknya. Shion menatap lavender Hinata yang redup, tampak kekosongan di mata sahabatnya itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Hinata bukanlah tipe orang yang terbuka, bahkan pada dirinya yang notabene sahabat terdekatnya ini.

"Sruuut.." Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara yang ditimbulkan dari sedotan karena jus jeruk miliknya telah habis. Hinata terlalu sibuk melamunkan sikap Itachi sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau daritadi Shion terus memandang ke arahnya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Hinata gugup. Ditatap seperti itu oleh seseorang membuatnya jadi salah tingkah. Apa Shion tahu apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini?

"Kau ini melamunkan apa sih, Hinata?" rengut gadis bersurai pirang itu pada Hinata. "Jangan-jangan kau juga tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku daritadi ya?"

Wajah Hinata kentara memerah. "Go-gomen ne, Shion. Aku sedang banyak pikiran," jawab Hinata yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke laut lepas. Kebetulan mereka berdua memang memilih duduk di meja dekat kaca jendela. Jadi begitu melihat ke samping, pemandangan laut adalah objek utama yang akan memanjakkan mata kita.

Shion menghela nafas berat. Agaknya sudah maklum pada sifat makhluk di depannya ini. "Kenapa kau selalu tidak mau bercerita padaku sih?" dengan malas Shion memutar-mutar sedotan dalam gelas tinggi berisi jus jeruk miliknya, memperhatikan es batu yang ikut berputar karena adukkannya.

Hinata menunduk, merasa bersalah. Bukan maksudnya tidak mepercayai Shion sebagai sahabatnya dengan tidak ingn menceritakan apa yang dialaminya, hanya saja…ia merasa saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Shion.

"Maaf," hanya kata maaflah yang bisa Hinata sampaikan pada Shion saat ini. Mata lavendernya tak sengaja beradu pandang dengan mata Itachi saat pria itu memutuskan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Hinata ingin menghentikannya tapi entah kenapa tidak bisa. Rasanya memang tidak ada alasan baginya untuk berteriak meminta Itachi agar jangan dulu beranjak pergi. Lagipula pria itu sama sekali tidak menganggapnya ada. Hatinya terasa pedih ketika menyadari hal tersebut.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Seperti malam sebelumnya, Hinata pasti datang ke geladak utama kapal untuk menikmati angin malam. Ia jadi teringat akan Itachi yang mengatakan angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan dirinya. Betapa ia sangat merindukan sosok tersebut. Berharap dia akan datang lagi ke sini dan menemaninya malam ini. Tapi berapa lama pun Hinata menunggu, harapan tinggallah harapan. Sosok yang dirindukkannya itu tak pernah datang.

Andai ia bisa mengulang kembali waktu, ingin rasanya kembali pada beberapa hari yang lalu saat Itachi datang ke sini untuk menjumpainya. Ia ingin menarik kembali kata-katanya malam itu pada Itachi. Menggantinya dengan kata-kata sayang dan cinta pada pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Hinata mengeratkan sweater berwarna putih miliknya ketika merasakan angin malam yang bagai menusuk tulang. Ia menengadah sebentar menatap langit. Tampak kilatan-kilatan kecil dan suara gemuruh di langit atas sana menandakkan akan segera datangnya badai. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak saat itu. Apakah ini sebuah firasat buruk?

Tak mau berlama-lama memikirkannya, buru-buru Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Tapi saat ia tengah berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah telapak tangan besar membekap mulutnya dari belakang. Hinata ketakutan bukan main. Apalagi orang yang membekap mulutnya itu memegang perut dan menariknya menuju pojok kapal yang gelap.

Tubuh kecilnya dihempaskan dengan kasar oleh sosok yang menariknya tersebut. Hinata meringis kesakitan. Di luar sana terdengar suara petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Dengan kedua tangan ia menutup telinganya dari suara yang memekakkan itu. Ia beringsut dari tempatnya dan memeluk lututnya sendiri.

"Benar-benar gadis yang cantik…"

_Ctaaaar!_

Hinata terpekik sesaat mendengar suara serak dari sosok yang berjalan semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Berkat bantuan cahaya kilat, ia bisa sedikit menangkap tampang orang yang menariknya ke tempat gelap ini. Pria berambut orange dengan banyak tindikkan di wajah dan telinganya, tengah menatapnya penuh nafsu. Hinata jijik melihat tatapan pria tersebut yang seolah-olah ingin memakannya. Dengan cepat meski kakinya terasa lemas karena gemetaran, Hinata berdiri dan mencoba untuk kabur dari pria asing ini.

Tapi tak butuh banyak tenaga untuk pria tersebut menghentikan gerakkan Hinata. Pria itu menarik pinggang Hinata dan lagi-lagi menghempaskannya ke tembok.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, manis? Bersenang-senanglah denganku di sini," ucapnya dengan suara memburu. Hinata bisa mencium aroma sake yang tajam dari nafas pria yang kini wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Mendadak perut Hinata terasa mual saat mencium aroma menyengat tersebut.

"Le-lepas!" berontak Hinata yang kedua tangannya ditahan oleh satu tangan pria brengsek di hadapannya. Tapi pria itu hanya mengacuhkan teriakkan Hinata dan malah meraba-raba setiap jengkal lekuk tubuh yang bisa dijangkaunya.

"Ja-hhmmmpp-" teriakkan Hinata kini teredam oleh mulut pria yang membungkam bibirnya. Kedua tangannya menegang. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat saat pria bejat itu menggesek-gesekkan bibirnya dengan kasar berusaha agar bibirnya terbuka untuknya.

Karena gadis yang dipaksanya ini enggan membuka mulutnya juga, pria itu dengan kasar menarik bagian depan sweater yang dikenakan Hinata hingga terkoyak.

Mata Hinata melebar saat menyadari bagian depan pakaian yang dikenakannya telah terbuka dan membuat belahan dadanya kelihatan. Tapi justru akibat keterkegetan Hinata, pria itu dengan cepat memagut bibir mungilnya yang sempat terbuka.

"Emmmhh…" kepalanya menunduk agar pria itu melepaskan dirinya. Tapi sama seperti Hinata yang keras kepala, dia pun tidak ingin melepaskan pagutannya di bibir bawah Hinata.

"I..Ita..chi..kun…" tanpa sadar Hinata mengucapkan nama mantan suaminya di sela bibirnya yang dilumat paksa oleh pria mabuk ini. Ia mulai berharap sosok tersebut akan menolongnya saat ini.

"I-Itachi.." air mata tak henti-hentinya keluar dari pelupuk matanya ketika mengingat Itachi tidak mungkin ada untuknya saat ini.

"Siapa itu Itachi? Kekasihmu? Sayang sekali kalau begitu. Ia mendapatkan jatah bekas dariku! Hahahaha!" ujarnya diakhiri tawa yang merendahkan. Hinata menangis semakin keras.

Salah satu tangan pria tersebut mencoba menyusup dari atas sweater Hinata yang barusan ia robek tapi tiba-tiba saja gerakkannya terhenti oleh sebuah tangan kekar yang menahan tangannya yang akan bertindak jauh tersebut.

"A-APA?" pria itu terkejut ketika pergelangan tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh pria yang memiliki mata yang tajam dengan tatapan membunuh. Baru saja pria tersebut berniat melawannya, kerah bajunya ditarik dengan keras dan tubuhnya dibating hingga jatuh tersungkur.

"SIIAAAAL!" geramnya berusaha bangkit. Tapi sebuah pukulan keras terlebih dahulu menghantam bagian perutnya hingga ia kembali terjatuh.

_Bugh!_

Berikutnya kerah bajunya kembali ditarik dan pukulan-pukulan dengan sekuat tenaga dilancarkan pada bagian wajahnya secara beruntun.

_Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!_

Hingga wajah pria yang dipukulinya itu tidak berbentuk lagi, sosok itu baru menghentikan pukulannya.

"Pergi sana!"

Dengan sisa tenaga yang masih tersisa, pria berambut orange tersebut mencoba berdiri dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuruti perkataan pria yang menghajarnya habis-habisan tersebut. Ia sedikit bersyukur tidak sampai dibunuh oleh pria bermata tajam ini.

Sesaat setelah pria yang dipukuli sampai babak belur itu sudah tak nampak lagi, kini ia menghampiri Hinata yang meringkuk di sudut ruang gelap dengan masih menangis sesegukan. Perlahan ia meraih tangan Hinata yang menutupi wajahnya, tapi langsung ditepis dengan kasar.

"Ja-jangan sentuh aku!" jerit Hinata ketakutan. Ia menggeser duduknya menjauh dengan sosok yang mendekat ke arahnya. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar. "Pe-pergi!"

"Hinata! Hey, ini aku!" ujarnya yang kembali mendekati Hinata dan mengguncang-guncangkan pergelangan tangannya. "Ini aku, sayang," ucapnya lagi mencoba meyakinkan.

Hinata terhenyak sebentar demi mendengar suara lembut yang dikenalnya. Dengan takut-takut, ia turunkan kedua tangan dari wajahnya dan menangkap wajah Itachi yang tersenyum lega tepat di depannya.

"I…Itachi..kun?" ucap Hinata terbata-bata setengah percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Apa benar sosok pria yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Itachi? Itachi menolongnya dari pria yang melecehkannya itu?

"I-Itachi-kun.."

Itachi mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipi Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. Ia tersenyum hangat dan mengecup kening Hinata yang berkeringat. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Itachi-kuuuuun!" tiba-tiba saja Hinata menerjang ke arahnya hingga membuat Itachi terjengkang ke belakang. Dipeluknya dengan erat tubuh tegap tersebut. Dan ia pun menangis sekeras-kerasnya di leher pria berambut panjang tersebut.

"Ssstt..kau sudah aman sekarang, Hinata. Jangan menangis lagi. Aku ada di sini," bisik Itachi sembari mengelus-ngelus puncak kepala Hinata dan sesekali menciumnya. Tapi tangisan Hinata semakin mengeras saja, membuat Itachi jadi gelagapan tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk meredakan tangis Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Orang jahat itu sudah pergi. Dia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi," Itachi berkata sambil menarik bahu Hinata mundur dan mempertemukan mata mereka.

"Maaf, akuhhmmp-" Itachi tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataanya karena tahu-tahu saja Hinata menarik tengkuknya dan menciptakan sebuah erangan kecil saat merasakan sebuah tekanan hangat di bibirnya.

Isakkan Hinata masih terdengar ketika ia semakin memperdalam ciuman panas tersebut. Kedua mata Hinata terpejam menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan mereka. Terbawa suasana, Itachi pun segera melumat belahan bibir Hinata yang terbuka. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menekan kepala Hinata, sedangkan yang satunya lagi memeluk pinggul wanita yang duduk di atas pahanya.

Selang beberapa saat, Itachi memundurkan wajahnya untuk melepas ciuman mereka. Tapi kedua tangan Hinata malah menarik kedua sisi wajahnya hingga bibirnya kembali menempel dengan bibir Hinata.

Itachi melepaskan ciumannya kembali, "Hinaaahhmp-" tapi lagi-lagi Hinata menariknya untuk kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

"Sudah Hinammphh-" lagi-lagi kata-kata Itachi terputus karena Hinata kembali mencumbunya. Hinata seakan tidak mau melepaskan Itachi. Bukan apa-apa sebenarnya. Hanya saja, dadanya terasa sesak karena kurangnya pasokkan oksigen di paru-parunya. Itachi tahu Hinata pun mengalami hal yang sama. Itu ditandai dengan nafas Hinata yang memburu dan terengah-engah saat mereka bercumbu.

"Hentikhhan..Hinata.." kata Itachi dengan nada lelah sambil menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang masuk ke paru-parunya saat ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari milik Hinata.

Itachi memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencari-cari wajah Hinata yang tertutup poni panjangnya. Dengan perlahan ia angkat dagu Hinata dengan telunjuknya agar menatap langsung ke arahnya.

Matanya terlihat sembab dan bibirnya mulai memucat. "I-Itachi-kun.."

"Hm?"

"A-aku…mencintaimu.."

Sesaat Itachi terperangah atas apa yang diucapkan oleh Hinata. Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Sangat!" bisiknya dengan gerakkan menarik Hinata jatuh ke pelukkannya. Hinata tersenyum dalam pelukkan Itachi.

.

Tapi suasana indah itu rusak seketika ketika mendengar suara gemuruh dan kapal yang mulai bergetar bagai terombang-ambing.

_BRUAGHH!_

"A-ada apa ini?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," ujar Itachi.

Keduanya berdiri dan mencoba menyeimbangkan diri akibat pijakkan mereka tidak berhenti bergerak. Hinata memeluk lengan Itachi dengan erat saat beberapa lampu lorong yang mereka lewati padam dengan tiba-tiba.

_BRUAAAKGGH!_

Kembali kapal berguncang hingga mengakibatkan keduanya terhempas ke arah sisi tembok. Tak lama setelah itu barulah terdengar suara ribut orang-orang yang segera keluar dari kamar masing-masing.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Badainya besar sekali!"

"A-aku takut..hikss.."

"Aku mau pulaaaang.."

"Semuanya harap tenang!"

Hinata mendongak ke atas, menatap Itachi. "Itachi-kun.." jemarinya bertautan erat dengan jemari Itachi. Mereka tidak ingin melepaskannya satu sama lain.

_BRUAAAKGGH!_

Kembali kapal berguncang keras, kali ini seperti terombang-ambing oleh dahsyatnya gelombang laut.

_DRRRRSSSS!_

"Kyaaaaa.." tak seorang pun mengira kalau air laut akan masuk dengan tiba-tiba, apalagi ini adalah deck paling atas.

Bagai kumpulan semut-semut yang diguyur dengan berliter-liter air, semuanya bagai tersapu bersih oleh gelombang ombak yang menggulung. Menyeret orang-orang diatas kapal hingga tertarik keluar dengan paksa. Beberapa diantaranya ada yang masih kuat memegang tiang di salah satu bagian kapal, sedangkan sisanya sudah terbawa gelombang laut yang ganas. Suara orang-orang yang saling menjeritkan nama keluarga yang terpisah dengan mereka tertelan begitu saja oleh suara gemuruh di atas langit yang malam ini berkuasa.

Dari sekian banyak orang yang masih bertahan, Hinata dan Itachi adalah salah satunya. Keduanya masih berpegangan erat pada salah satu bagian kapal yang mulai hancur tersebut.

"I-Itachi..uhuk! umm..uhuk!" tubuh Hinata masih dipeluk erat oleh Itachi saat ini. Gelombang laut yang tiada hentinya, dengan gulungan ombak besar dan angin yang disertai hujan deras semakin mempersulit pandangan Hinata. Apalagi air laut yang seakan-akan menamparnya dengan keras. Sudah beberapa kali ia tersedak karena air laut yang masuk ke dalam mulut dan hidungnya itu membuat tubuhnya kehilangan kekuatan. Mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan Hinata, Itachi semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuh mungil tersebut.

Tetapi detik selanjutnya, hal yang tak pernah diinginkan oleh Hinata terjadi juga. Gelombang ombak setinggi belasan meter tepat berada di depan mereka. Dan dengan sekali hantam, menyapu bagian yang terlintas olehnya.

"Ti-tidaaaaak..!" jerit Hinata ketika pelukkan Itachi terlepas dari tubuhnya saat gelombang laut memisahkan tubuh keduanya.

Hinata tidak mau semua ini. Ini tidak adil! Ia baru saja bertemu kembali dengan orang yang dicintainya setelah perpisahan beberapa tahun. Dan saat ia sedang menikmati saat-saat kebersamaan dengan Itachi, kini ia dihadapkan kembali dengan kata 'perpisahan'.

Hinata tidak mau! Ia tidak mau berpisah lagi dengan Itachi, batin Hinata saat jemari keduanya yang semula bertautan itu benar-benar terlepas.

**Bersambung**

* * *

><p>Entah kenapa susaaaaah banget bikin chap kali ini. Maaf kalo banyak kurangnya dan malah jadi kaya Titanic gini ya? (=_=)a tapi mudah-mudahan sedikit beda lah~<p>

Thanks buat yang udah support fic ini:

The Emma1412

Kurarin

Erryta

Suka snsd

No name

Mumut Cheery

Seol

Shyoul lavaen

Animea Lover Ya-ha

Ukan

Kaka

Nakano onigiri

ReeMashiba

Review dari kalian adalah pemacu semangat buat Wana loh! :D

Review, plz!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story by Wana LightNight**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Math<strong>

Hampir satu jam berlalu, tapi gadis berambut gelap itu masih tidak beranjak dari posisinya kali ini. Ia sibuk membolak-balik halaman demi halaman dari buku bersampul bunga yang ditekuninya. Sebentar-sebentar, matanya berputar ke atas sambil sesekali bibir kecilnya menggumamkan beberapa kata untuk ia hafal. Jejak tulisan berwarna hitam hasil pena yang ia liuk-liukkan di atas kertas putih, tampak rapi di tangannya. Menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal juga salah satu hal yang sering ia lakukan satu jam ke belakang.

"Haaah…susah sekali," Hinata menghela nafas lelah. Ia mulai cemberut ketika dihadapkan pada soal yang kurang ia mengerti cara pengerjaannya. Berguling-guling sebentar, Hinata mengganti posisi semulanya—tengkurap, menjadi telentang. Ia mengusap kedua matanya yang memerah karena dipaksa bekerja ekstra. Matanya menerawang mengintari langit-langit kamarnya.

"Bagaimana bisa mengerjakan soal ujian, kalau kau malah malas-malasan seperti ini, hm?" Itachi memasuki kamar dengan tiba-tiba. Berucap seraya mengecup singkat bibir yang sedang cemberut isterinya. Kedua tangannya telah memerangkap tubuh kecil Hinata.

Pipi Hinata tampak merona di bawah Itachi.

"Kurasa…a-aku akan gagal dalam mata pelajaran matematika," lirih Hinata.

"Kenapa kau punya pikiran sempit seperti itu?"

Hinata memutar bola matanya ke arah lain. Ia masih sungkan untuk berbagi pandang dengan Itachi. Itachi selalu bisa membuatnya salah tingkah hanya dengan pandangan matanya yang memesona itu.

"Ha-habisnya…aku memang tidak bisa mengerjakannya. D-dan juga tidak bisa menyukai pelajaran ini."

Itachi tersenyum lembut. Ia bangkit dari tubuh Hinata dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Begitupun juga dengan Hinata. Mata lavendernya tak beralih dari sosok Itachi.

"Dengar, Hinata," kata Itachi. "Setiap orang punya kelebihan dan keterbatasannya masing-masing. Kau pasti sudah tahu akan hal itu kan?" Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Menyukai sesuatu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan seseorang. Kita juga tidak bisa memaksa seseorang untuk menyukai apa yang kita sukai, karena setiap orang punya pendapatnya masing-masing untuk mendefinisikan sesuatu. Tapi terkadang, rasa suka itu bisa timbul karena kebiasaan. Kebiasaan yang sering kita lakukan sehari-hari," Hinata merasakan kelembutan dari tangan Itachi yang mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Kau bilang tidak menyukai pelajaran matematika tadi. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Karena…rumusnya su-sulit dihafalkan," jawab Hinata polos.

Itachi merengkuh leher Hinata dari belakang. Mengalirkan kehangatan di tubuh Hinata. "Dengar, ya isteriku. Matematika itu bukan hafalan, akan tetapi kebiasaan. Biasakanlah berlatih soal-soal setiap hari. Kemudian kaitkanlah ia dengan kehidupan sehari-hari. Bawa matematika dalam hidupmu. Jadikan ia kesenanganmu, bukan musuhmu."

"Tapi… bagaimana kalau aku tetap tidak bisa mengerjakannya? Itachi-kun bilang, setiap orang punya kelebihan dan keterbatasannya masing-masing kan?" kepala Hinata bergerak menoleh ke belakang.

"Tapi kita tidak akan tahu kalau kita tidak mencobanya. Iya, kan?" kata Itachi. "Di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Yang terpenting adalah kau jangan mudah menyerah dan tetaplah berusaha. Jangan menyerah sebelum mencoba menjawab soal dan jangan putus asa jika belum menemukan jawabannya. Kalau kau sudah benar-benar buntu dengan suatu masalah, jangan sesekali mendiamkannya. Diskusikan masalahnya dengan orang yang pandai di bidang tersebut, misalnya dengan suamimu ini, Hinata," Itachi mengakhiri perkataannya dengan kekehan kecil.

Hinata mendengus. "Iya, iya, aku tahu kalau Uchiha itu jenius," ia kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya saat suaminya itu menyombongkan diri. Dengan serta merta melepas kedua lengan Itachi di lehernya.

"Jadi?" Itachi meminta pilihan Hinata.

"Aku akan terus mencobanya. Mengikuti kata-kata Itachi-kun, aku tidak akan menyerah!" ujar Hinata mantap.

Pria Uchiha itu kembali tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang gampang menyerah. Mengingat dulu kau begitu keras kepalanya saat memintaku untuk pulang," ucap Itachi dengan senyuman mengejeknya.

"I-Itachi-kun! I-itu kan dulu!" pipi merah Hinata tampak lebih merah lagi sekarang. Ia memukul paha Itachi cukup keras. Malu rasanya kalau sudah mengingat hal yang dikatakan oleh Itachi barusan. Dan untuk mengalihkan rasa malunya, Hinata memilih untuk menyambar buku tulis yang beberapa saat lalu sempat terabaikan olehnya, kemudian kembali fokus pada soal-soal yang belum terpecahkan.

"Lupakan soal yang sulitnya. Kerjakan terlebih dulu soal yang menurutmu gampang. Kalau benar-benar sudah tidak bisa lagi, kau boleh bertanya padaku," sebuah tepukkan kecil, Itachi berikan di puncak kepala Hinata. Ia mengulum senyum melihat Hinata mengangguk lugu dan terlihat lebih bersemangat dari beberapa saat yang lalu. Tak mau mengganggu konsentrasi belajar isterinya, Itachi beranjak keluar dari kamar Hinata untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

.

.

.

**Love**

"K-kenapa kau bilang pada ibu seperti itu, Itachi-kun. A-aku malu sekali."

"Kenapa harus malu? Kita memang 'melakukannya' setiap hari kan?" bisik Itachi tepat di telinga Hinata.

Hinata tak mampu bicara lagi karena pria muda itu segera menarik tengkuk gadisnya dan mengulum perlahan bibir merekah di depannya yang langsung membuat Hinata mengerang tertahan. Cengkraman dari kuku-kuku gadis berambut indigo yang tengah duduk di pangkuannya itu semakin terasa kuat di punggung kemejanya. Itachi membuka kelopak matanya yang sesaat sempat tertutup. Ia memandangi Hinata yang memejamkan matanya menikmati cumbuan darinya. Bahkan Hinata tampak jauh lebih indah di mata Itachi dengan tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut bridal lingerie berwarna putih yang ia kenakan sekarang. Lekuk tubuhnya tampak jelas dari pakaian tipisnya itu.

Tanpa melepaskan bibir yang masih bertautan, Hinata melepaskan kedua kakinya yang melingkar di pinggang Itachi untuk kemudian berdiri, mengangkat tubuhnya dengan siku yang menjadi tumpuan di paha Itachi. Dan secara refleks, suaminya itu melilit pinggang Hinata dengan kedua lengan kekarnya. Kedua tangan putih milik Hinata digunakan untuk menarik dan merangkum bagian pipi Itachi untuk menengadah padanya yang berada di atas pria itu. Kali ini bagian Itachi yang mengerang atas perlakuan dari Hinata. Itachi merasakan gelora panas yang membuncah dari diri Hinata saat bibir tipis itu melahap dan menjepit bibir miliknya.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Hinata melepaskan ciumannya. Tubuhnya merosot—kembali terduduk di paha Itachi, sementara wajah bersemunya bersandar di dada berkeringat Itachi. Nafas terengahnya seirama dengan nafas pria itu.

Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik di bawah perutnya saat Itachi menurunkan tali berwarna putih lingerie-nya. Dengan mudahnya pakaian tipis itu jatuh dan menampilkan tubuh bagian atas Hinata yang telanjang. Itachi yang hanya bisa melihat punggung berkeringat isterinya—karena Hinata yang masih bersandar di dadanya, segera mendorong pundak mungil tersebut.

"Ennh!" desahan Hinata keluar begitu saja tepat ketika Itachi memasukkan puncak payudaranya ke dalam mulut Itachi. Kepala Hinata menengadah, merasakan sensasi aneh saat Itachi mengulum dan mengesap dengan kuat puncak dadanya secara bergantian.

"A-ah!"

"Itachi…Itachi…"

Hinata mengalihkan desahannya dengan mencengkram rambut panjang di depannya dan menjeritkan nama Itachi berulang-ulang.

Tampak seutas benang saliva tipis ketika Itachi melepas dada kenyal Hinata. Bibir pria bermarga Uchiha itu kini berpindah untuk kembali memagut-magut bibir mungil Hinata seraya menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk merengkuh dan membaringkan tubuh Hinata di ranjang dengan posisinya yang berada di atas pemilik tubuh indah tersebut.

"Ah! Ah!" Hinata kembali menjerit lepas saat tangan Itachi menyelinap masuk ke celana dalamnya dan menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya dengan liar di daerah yang telah lembab tersebut.

Itachi berhenti sejenak untuk bangkit dan berdiri melepaskan kemeja yang belum sepenuhnya tanggal dari tubuhnya kemudian beralih melepaskan ikat pinggang dan celana yang dikenakannya.

"Kau selalu saja berwajah ketakutan seperti itu, Hinata," ujar Itachi yang tengah menikmati wajah merona isterinya dengan senyuman kecil.

Hinata tak mau menjawab. Ia masih mengatur nafasnya yang kian memburu akibat perlakuan suaminya. Itachi bergerak naik ke atas ranjang.

"Ibuku ingin segera punya cucu, Hinata…"

"A-aku t-tahu."

Sudut bibir Itachi terangkat naik. "Kau memang menantu yang baik," ucapnya yang langsung melebarkan paha Hinata yang berkeringat dan…

"Ittaiiii!"

.

.

.

**Our Baby**

"Bayiku perempuan, Dok?" untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata bertanya untuk memastikan pada dokter wanita berambut pirang di hadapannya.

"Benar, Hinata-san," Dokter bernama Tsunade itu mengangguk pasti. "Untuk sekarang ini kandungan Anda memang lemah. Sebaiknya Anda mengurangi pekerjaan yang terbilang berat. Dan yang terpenting, jaga pola makan dan asupan gizi Anda agar bayi dalam kandungan selalu sehat," ujarnya.

Hinata tersenyum simpul dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Te-terima kasih," ucapnya senang. Ia beranjak turun dari ranjang kecil yang digunakannya beberapa saat yang lalu untuk memeriksa kandungannya itu. Membungkuk sopan pada Tsunade dan keluar dari ruangan beraroma obat tersebut dengan wajah sumringah.

.

.

.

**Separation Day**

"Hinata…" suara lirih itu kembali terdengar di telinga Hinata.

"Hinata…maafkan aku."

Kali ini Hinata menangis. Matanya terasa sakit karena terus-menerus ia gunakan untuk menangis beberapa minggu ini. Tapi anehnya, air mata itu masih bisa keluar tanpa sebab tanpa ada kata mengering.

"Percayalah padaku, Hinata. Aku sangat mencintaimu," lembut bibir itu terasa di punggung tangannya. Tak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya Hinata menepisnya. Sekarang ia biarkan Itachi melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Hinata masih bergeming di ranjang rumah sakitnya. Hanya kelopak matanya yang terus-menerus mengeluarkan air mata. Tatapannya sendu dan kosong. Ia bahkan tidak sudi melihat wajah Itachi yang tampak begitu lelah.

"Hinata, jangan menyiksaku seperti ini," kali ini Itachi menempelkan punggung tangan Hinata ke pipi kirinya. Merasakan kelembutan kulit Hinata yang hilang untuk sementara. Ia begitu merindukannya. "Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Sungguh! Percayalah padaku, sayang…"

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Di satu sisi, ia ingin percaya pada Itachi dan kembali pada pria itu. Tapi matanya yang menyaksikan sendiri pengkhianatan Itachi pada dirinya mampu meruntuhkan segala aspek berharga dari diri Itachi. Meski pria itu terus berucap maaf agar ia mempercayainya, Hinata tetap tidak mau menerimanya. Ia takut kejadian ini akan terulang kembali. Ia tidak mau sakit untuk kedua kali. Dan satu-satunya jalan yang ia tempuh adalah melepaskan Itachi untuk selamanya dan pergi dari kehidupannya. Mungkin pria itu memang bukan jodohnya.

.

.

.

**Soon**

"Moshi-moshi, Hanabi-chan!"

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" suara bernada senang itu milik adiknya, Hanabi.

"Besok aku akan pulang."

"Benarkah? Kau jarang sekali pulang. Hampir dua tahun ini kami sekeluarga sangat merindukanmu, nee-chan!"

Hinata terdiam sedih. Dia pun sangat merindukan keluarganya. "Aku juga sangat merindukan kalian semua," ucapnya. "Tunggu aku ya!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Rasa dingin mulai berkumpul mengelilingi tubuhnya yang lemas.

'A-apakah…aku masih hidup?'

Pelan-pelan Hinata memberanikan diri membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa perih. Pipinya terasa lengket oleh pasir yang basah dan tubuhnya terguncang-guncang oleh air. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah suasana yang berbeda. Pasir berwarna kehitaman dan dirinya yang terkapar tak berdaya. Desiran ombak sesekali terdengar oleh telinganya.

'Dimana ini?' batinnya. Berharap ada satu saja orang yang bisa memberitahukan keberadaannya sekarang.

Drrrrsssss….

Tubuhnya terseret sedikit oleh gerakkan air yang cukup kuat. Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata terbatuk-batuk saat tak sengaja air tersebut masuk ke dalam mulut dan hidungnya. Terik matahari siang mulai terasa membakar kulit. Dan dengan sisa tenaganya, Hinata mencoba bangkit dan berdiri. Tubuhnya basah kuyup dan kepalanya terasa pening bukan main. Dengan pandangan matanya yang sedikit mengabur, gadis Hyuuga tersebut masih bisa melihat pamandangan yang saat ini tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya sendiri.

"D-dimana i-ini?" gumamnya sangat panik begitu mengetahui pemandangan asing—hutan lebat, di depan matanya. Manik beningnya menjelajahi setiap sisi alam yang terasa aneh dan tidak terawat. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Hamparan laut biru terbentang luas seakan tak berujung.

"Di-dimana yang lainnya?" gumamnya sekali lagi. Mengarahkan pandangannya ke sana ke mari, tapi hanya suasana kosong dan sepi yang tak berubah dari pertama kali ia melihatnya. Tiba-tiba ingatan akan kejadian badai dahsyat yang ia alami semalam, melintas dalam kepalanya. Bagaimana kapal yang ditumpanginya hancur dan jeritan orang-orang yang terseret ombak besar, kembali terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Hinata terisak dan akhirnya menangis keras. Sadar bahwa dirinya hanya seorang diri di tempat asing ini.

"I-Itachi-kun…"

Hinata mendekap erat kedua tangannya. Mendekap genggaman tangannya yang terlepas dari kehangatan Itachi saat badai datang dan menghancurkan semuanya. Termasuk mimpinya untuk kembali lagi mengulang dari awal kebersamaannya dengan orang terkasih.

"Itachi-kun…k-kau dimana?" Hinata jatuh terduduk. Tubuhnya bergetar. Membayangkan hal terburuk yang terjadi pada Itachi membuat air mata tak henti-hentinya keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Telapak tangannya mencengkram masing-masing lengannya dengan kuat. Ia berbisik pelan, "A-aku t-takut…" lirihnya.

Hembusan angin pantai yang seharusnya bisa menyejukkan tubuh, kali ini terasa berbeda pikir Hinata. Angin ini membawa kesunyian dan ketakutan akan kesendirian. Koakkan burung gagak yang saling sahut-menyahut membuat suasana hati Hinata semakin tidak nyaman. Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia yakin terlalu lama menangis di sini tidak akan membawa perubahan apa-apa. Untuk saat ini yang terpenting ia harus bisa menemukan—paling tidak seseorang yang bisa membantunya untuk bisa kembali ke Konoha.

Tanpa ragu Hinata berlari dari tempatnya berdiri dan memasuki hutan lebat di depannya. Kakinya terasa perih oleh ranting-ranting pohon yang diinjaknya—karena ia tidak memakai alas kaki. Disingkirkannya dedaunan lebat yang menghalangi jalan yang akan dilaluinya. Hinata sedikit terperanjat ketika satu dua jenis kadal tak sengaja terinjak oleh kakinya. Dari atas, tampak beberapa kera hutan yang bergelantungan dan melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lainnya. Hinata berhenti sebentar untuk mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon besar untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Sekali lagi ia mendongak ke atas, sinar matahari tertutup sempurna oleh rindangan daun-daun dari pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Itulah yang menyebabkan keadaan hutan sedikit lebih gelap.

Telapak tangannya mengusap aliran keringat yang mengucur pelan dari dahinya. Gadis berponi itu menyibakkan rambutnya, mengusir rasa gerah di bagian tengkuk dan punggungnya. Setelah itu ia memejamkan matanya sebentar.

Sreek….sreeek…

Mata Hinata kembali terbuka saat terdengar suara mencurigakan dari balik semak-semak tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Jantungnya berdetak hebat. Hati-hati, Hinata mengangkat tubuhnya—memposisikan dirinya untuk berdiri. Ia menelan ludah. Kembali suara itu mengacaukan pikirannya. Keringat dingin mulai turun membasahi sekujur tubuhnya yang diliputi rasa takut. Engah nafas terdengar memburu—ia bisa mendengarnya sendiri. Semak di depannya bergerak-gerak dan kembali menimbulkan suara yang membuat Hinata ingin segera lari secepat mungkin dari tempatnya berdiri. Tapi rasa takut ini membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan membuat kakinya sulit untuk digerakkan.

Sreek….sreeek…

Bunyi itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini diikuti sesuatu yang menghambur keluar dari balik semak-semak tersebut yang membuat Hinata menjerit histeris.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa…."

**Bersambung**

Akhirnya bisa apdet juga. Ho-oh, Hinata terdampar di pulau tak berpenghuni, gak pake sandal lagi. Ganbatte, Hina-hime! Apa genre-nya jadi adventure aja ya? :3

Thanks buat yang udah support fic ini:

Mitsuki ota

Erryta

Mine

Suka snsd

Sasuhina-caem

Anon

KarinHyuuga

Ree gak login

Zae-Hime

Mizuki Kana

Mumut Cheery

Daisuke

RK-Hime

Bee

Niwa

Review, please?


	5. Chapter 5

**Previous Chapter**

Sreek….sreeek…

Mata Hinata kembali terbuka saat terdengar suara mencurigakan dari balik semak-semak tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Jantungnya berdetak hebat. Hati-hati, Hinata mengangkat tubuhnya—memposisikan dirinya untuk berdiri. Ia menelan ludah. Kembali suara itu mengacaukan pikirannya. Keringat dingin mulai turun membasahi sekujur tubuhnya yang diliputi rasa takut. Engah nafas terdengar memburu—ia bisa mendengarnya sendiri. Semak di depannya bergerak-gerak dan kembali menimbulkan suara yang membuat Hinata ingin segera lari secepat mungkin dari tempatnya berdiri. Tapi rasa takut ini membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan membuat kakinya sulit untuk digerakkan.

Sreek….sreeek…

Bunyi itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini diikuti sesuatu yang menghambur keluar dari balik semak-semak tersebut yang membuat Hinata menjerit histeris.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa…."

**-Love Me-**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story by Wana LightNight**

..

.

"Khh…" seseorang—tepatnya seorang pria muncul dari balik rimbunnya semak-semak di depan Hinata. Ia tertatih-tatih mendekati Hinata, berusaha menggapai gadis yang ketakutan setengah mati itu, namun gagal. Pertahannya cukup sampai di situ. Pria itu roboh, tergeletak tak berdaya.

Kedua mata bulat Hinata melebar. Ketakutan masih menguasai dirinya. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya jatuh terduduk dengan lemas ke belakang. Tangannya terkepal kemudian berpindah menutup bibirnya sendiri. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan tangis. Sedangkan tubuhnya sama sekali belum berhenti gemetar. Nafasnya terasa sesak untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Hiks…" tak bisa lagi Hinata menahan isakkan yang ia coba redam.

Ia ingat betul pria dengan tangan kirinya hampir putus yang terbujur kaku di depannya ini. Pria berambut orange yang malam itu mencoba melecehkannya namun berhasil dihentikan oleh seorang Uchiha Itachi. Keadaannya benar-benar mengenaskan dengan pakaian kotor bersimbah darah juga luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Luka-luka tersebut mungkin didapat ketika tubuhnya terhempas sangat keras pada bagian kapal saat badai malam itu. Mau tak mau pikiran buruk kembali hadir dalam benaknya. Apakah nasib Itachi juga tak jauh lebih baik dari pria ini? Apakah orang terkasihnya itu selamat dan sekarang baik-baik saja?

Dari sekian banyak penumpang di kapal, kenapa Hinata malah harus bertemu dengan orang yang sama sekali tak berguna?

Di mana Itachi-kun? Di mana Shion? Di mana yang lainnya? Hinata meremas ujung pakaiannya karena frustasi. Pria di depannya tampaknya sudah tewas. Hinata tak mau bahkan untuk sekadar memastikannya. Ia takut bila mendekat, pria itu tenyata masih hidup dan akan melukainya.

Dengan cepat Hinata memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan belari menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

Hari mulai semakin sore ketika Hinata memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam hutan demi menemukan seseorang yang bisa membawanya kembali pulang.

Kelelahan mulai terasa mengikat pundaknya. Hinata nyaris putus asa saat itu. Pencariannya tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Gadis berambut gelap itu menghempaskan tubuhnya secara kasar sekali lagi di bawah pohon berdaun lebat. Kelopak matanya tertutup, terpejam untuk sesaat. Nafasnya tersengal karena lelah luar biasa. Ia menekuk lututnya kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana—satu hal yang menjadi kebiasaannya ketika sedang sendirian dan bersedih.

Lembayung tertutup sempurna oleh lebatnya pohon-pohon yang tinggi. Gemerisik angin dan Koakkan burung gagak saling bersahutan menambah kesan suram hutan tersebut. Seakan sebagai pemberitahuan pada semuanya bila alam telah berganti gelap.

"Ah!" Hinata terpekik kaget ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah menggelitik ujung kakinya. Ia menoleh ke arah bawah.

Rupanya seekor kelinci. Kelinci kecil dengan bulu berwarna putih. Berbulu lebat tapi sedikit kotor. Binatang kecil itu menggaruk-garuk bagian sisi pipinya kemudian mendorong-dorong kaki Hinata. Gadis itu mengeluarkan tawa kecil. Ajaib. Kesedihan yang menyelimutinya mendadak berlalu begitu saja.

Dengan hati-hati Hinata mengangkat kelinci kecil itu dan menatapnya cukup lama.

Kelinci ini punya bola mata berwarna kemerahan. Tampak seram jika melihat dari bentuk tubuhnya yang menggemaskan. Dulu saat masih kecil, Hinata dan Hanabi pernah memelihara sepasang ekor kelinci yang tempatnya diletakkan di belakang halaman rumah Hyuuga. Dua ekor kelinci berbulu lebat dengan warna berbeda, coklat dan putih. Hinata sangat menyayangi keduanya karena kelinci tersebut adalah hadiah dari ibunya. Tapi kedua kelinci tersebut kabur saat tak sengaja dilepas oleh teman Hanabi saat belajar bersama di rumah mereka.

"Kau juga sendirian, hm?" gumam Hinata pada kelinci tersebut. Tak peduli jika harus dibilang gila karena mengajak seekor binatang berbicara. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya saat kelinci tersebut juga memandang ke arah matanya. "sendiri m-memang tidak enak. Sejak kecil a-aku tak punya teman, makanya aku tahu rasanya sendirian. Dan kali ini… aku merasakannya kembali. A-apa yang harus aku lakukan?" bisik Hinata lirih seakan kelinci tersebut mengerti kata-katanya.

"B-bagaimana denganmu, tuan kelinci?" Hinata kembali bersuara. "apakah k-kau sendirian karena keputusan yang kau buat atau memang karena tak punya teman?" gumam Hinata.

Kelinci itu menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya pelan. Hinata tersenyum lembut. Membawa tubuh kecil binatang itu mendekat ke arah tubuhnya, mendekapnya.

"H-hampir malam d-dan aku…tak punya tempat berlindung," lirih Hinata sembari memejamkan matanya. Kelinci didekapannya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

.

.

.

Hiashi bersidekap dalam diamnya. Malam ini kediaman Hyuuga tengah dirundung duka.

Berita hilangnya kapal yang membawa rombongan penumpang dari Amegakure-Konoha tersebut telah sampai di telinga para Hyuuga. Tercatat ada empat ratus lebih penumpang yang dinyatakan hilang dalam kecelakaan kapal minggu malam itu. Dan beberapa diantaranya adalah puterinya, Hinata dan mantan menantunya, Itachi.

"Ayah sebaiknya tidur. Dari kemarin ayah belum tidur," kata Hanabi menyentuh pundak ayahnya. Ia sama sedihnya dengan Hiashi. Ketika Hiashi benar-benar kehilangan kontak dengan Hinata, pria paruh baya itu mendadak diam dan tak bisa diajak makan dari kemarin.

"Atau ayah mau kuambilkan teh saja?" tawar Hanabi.

Tidak ada respon dari ayahnya. Hanabi menggigit bibirnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu kalau membujuk Hiashi untuk minum bukanlah hal yang tepat. Tapi ia juga khawatir dengan kondisi tubuh Hiashi. Sejak dari kemarin ayahnya itu belum makan sama sekali.

"Paman, jangan memaksakan diri. Kita sudah melakukan sebisa yang kita mampu—meminta polisi dalam pencarian Hinata. Yang terpenting adalah kita harus percaya bahwa Hinata selamat dan dia baik-baik saja," tutur Neji sembari memakaikan selimut ke pundak pamannya. Sebagai salah satu Hyuuga, ikut turut berduka atas berita ini.

Hiashi membuka kelopak matanya yang terlihat mendung. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah membuat khawatir Hanabi dan Hyuuga yang lainnya.

"Maafkan aku," sesal Hiashi menundukkan kepala.

Hanabi duduk di samping ayahnya dan menggenggam tangan pria yang telah membesarkannya itu dengan lembut. "kalau begitu, ayah makan ya? Nee-chan pasti sedih pulang nanti jika melihat ayah sakit," sahutnya yang kali ini dibalas anggukkan oleh ayahnya.

Baru saja Hiashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya, salah seorang pelayan Hyuuga datang menghampirinya dengan sopan.

"Tuan, keluarga Uchiha datang untuk bertamu," ujar pelayan itu sembari kembali mundur teratur setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Hiashi, Hanabi dan Neji menoleh. Fugaku juga istrinya telah berdiri di depan pintu. Perlahan Hiashi meninggalkan Hanabi dan Neji untuk mendekat ke arah tamunya. Hingga ia berhadap-hadapan dengan Fugaku, keduanya masih tetap mengunci mulut. Akhirnya kedua ayah itu saling berpelukan singkat. Biar bagaimanapun, dulu mereka adalah besan. Baik Hinata maupun Itachi sudah mereka anggap sebagai anak sendiri. Dan dengan sopan kepala keluarga Hyuuga tersebut mempersilakan tamu istimewanya untuk masuk.

Mikoto memberikan pelukkan hangat untuk Hanabi dan Neji ketika wanita itu berjalan memasuki kediaman Hyuuga. Ibu dari Itachi yang biasa terlihat segar setiap hari ini, kali ini tampak kacau. Matanya sembab dan sebuah tissue putih setia dalam genggamannya. Kalau bukan untuk kesopanan, Fugaku takkan membiarkan istrinya ini memaksa untuk ikut kemari.

"Kami sekeluarga turut berduka atas berita ini," ujar Fugaku dengan mimik wajah yang tampak terpukul setelah mereka menyamankan diri duduk di ruang tamu milik Hyuuga.

"Bagaimana dengan Itachi?" tanya Hiashi.

Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya. "belum ada kabar pastinya," ucapnya dengan nada kecewa.

"Lalu… Hinata-chan?" sela Mikoto yang duduk di samping adik kandung Hinata itu. Ia kembali menekankan tissue ke arah matanya, berusaha mencegah air mata berdesak-desakkan ingin keluar. Kondisi wanita ini belum sepenuhnya membaik.

"Hinata pun sama. Kami belum menerima laporan apapun dari polisi," kali ini Neji yang membuka suara begitu melihat Hiashi tak mampu berkata-kata. Mikoto mengangguk pelan. Ia bisa merasakan sendiri apa yang keluarga ini rasakan.

"Aku tak tahu kalau Itachi juga menetap di Amegakure," kata Hiashi menatap penuh ke arah mantan besan yang duduk di hadapannya.

Sejenak Fugaku memejamkan matanya. "dia… sebenarnya mencari Hinata," tukas Fugaku.

Hiashi tampak terkejut, sedangkan Mikoto tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Ia terisak penuh sedih. Tak menyangka akan terjadi hal buruk seperti ini. Itachi, Itachi-nya entah bagaimana keadaan puteranya itu.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Hanabi mengusap lengan lembut wanita yang sudah ia anggap ibu kandungnya itu sendiri. Mereka sama-sama kehilangan orang yang berharga dalam keluarga mereka.

"Aku mengerti," kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu menghela nafas. "meski Itachi pernah menyakiti Hinata—"

"Tolong jangan bahas mengenai hal itu lagi, Hyuuga-san," sela Fugaku dengan nada datar, memotong perkataan Hiashi. Meski lancang, ia tidak peduli. "aku percaya puteraku tidak seperti itu."

Mendadak ruangan luas itu terasa sunyi. Beberapa diantaranya memilih untuk diam, tak mengeluarkan suara sepatah kata pun. Mereka telah sepakat dari beberapa tahun yang lalu untuk tidak mengungit-ungkit lagi masalah ini. Tapi kenapa sekarang Hiashi malah kembali membahasnya? Tentu saja ini memunculkan kekesalan dari pihak Fugaku.

"Maaf. Aku tak sengaja menyinggung hal ini," sesal Hiashi dengan kepala menunduk dalam, pertanda kalau ayah kandung Hinata itu benar-benar menyesali perkataanya.

Mikoto menoleh sebentar pada suaminya.

"Aku juga minta maaf sudah berkata keras barusan," sama halnya dengan Hiashi, tampak Fugaku pun ikut menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Kita sedang diuji."

.

.

.

Suara burung yang riang mengusik tidur Hinata, membangunkan gadis berkulit putih itu dengan paksa. Hinata mengerjap. Merasakan seluruh badannya terasa sakit karena tidur di tempat keras. Kicauan burung tak pernah seriuh dan sedekat ini sebelumnya.

Mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bangun, Hinata mengusap-usap kembali wajahnya. Mata bulatnya menyipit ketika diberi cahaya terang yang terlampau menyilaukan di depannya. Rupanya sudah siang, pikirnya. Mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran bodoh seperti bangun dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan empuk, bukan terbangun di gua yang sepi dengan tidur hanya beralaskan dedaunan.

Hinata memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempatnya berlindung tadi malam untuk mengambil air. Tapi masalahnya, ia sama sekali belum menemukan sumber air untuk kerongkongannya yang kering ini. Ditambah, ia pun tidak menemukan buah—atau apapun itu yang—bisa dimakan untuk menggajal perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Aku harus menemukan makanan," gumam Hinata sambil berjalan. Kaki-kakinya yang telanjang, semakin jauh membawanya berjalan memasuki hutan.

Sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke kiri dan kanannya untuk menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dimakan, Hinata bersenandung kecil. Baginya, bernyanyi bisa meningkatkan mood-nya yang cukup buruk.

Tiba-tiba saja, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya ketika tepat di depannya ia melihat sebuah pohon dengan buah berwarna orange yang lebat. Mata Hinata berbinar, dengan cepat ia berlari menghampiri pohon tersebut.

Hinata melompat-lompat berusaha menggapai buah yang terlihat menggoda tersebut. Tapi apa daya, tubuhnya yang kecil ini tak mampu untuk mencapai buah yang tergantung manis di pohon yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Ingin memanjat pun rasanya ragu-ragu. Hinata masih belum bisa menghapus kenangan buruk jatuh dari pohon apel saat masih kecil. Dan sakitnya bukan main. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan rencana memanjat pohon. Mungkin ia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dia gunakan untuk mengambil beberapa buah tersebut. Seperti ranting yang panjang atau sejenisnya.

Gadis itu pun berjalan-jalan untuk menemukan benda yang dapat digunakan untuk membantunya memetik buah yang dilihatnya barusan.

"Mu-mungkin itu bisa digunakan!" pekik Hinata dengan raut wajah ceria ketika melihat sebuah bambu yang cukup panjang di depannya.

Dengan cepat Hinata berlari ke arah bambu tersebut dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, tanah yang dipijaknya retak dan roboh, menjatuhkannya.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Hening sesaat.

Ada yang aneh.

Hinata membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam kuat tadi. Tubuhnya tak terhempas, ia bisa melihat dasar lubang yang lebih mirip gua di bawah kakinya. Tubuhnya masih melayang di udara karena tangannya dicengkram sesuatu. Tunggu dulu! Tangannya dicengkram sesuatu? Ragu-ragu Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan ia bisa menemukan tangan kanannya dipegang kuat oleh seseorang.

Hinata kembali menyipitkan matanya ketika kemampuannya melihat wajah orang didepannya terhalang oleh sinar matahari. Sinar yang menyilaukan di belakang kepala orang tersebut menghalangi pandangannya. Sehingga wajah orang di depannya tampak gelap di mata Hinata.

Perlahan Hinata merasakan tubuhnya diangkat naik ke permukaan. Pegangannya tak mengendur sama sekali. Kuat dan memberi rasa aman. Hinata tahu saat seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar menapaki tanah dan tangan itu masih memegangi tubuhnya.

Kali ini, Hinata bisa dengan jelas menikmati wajah orang yang telah menolongnya barusan.

"Hallo!" orang itu menyapanya dengan senyum hangatnya. Lengan kekarnya masih setia berada di pinggang ramping Hinata.

Hinata kehabisan kata.

"Ita—"

Belum sempat Hinata menyebut nama pria dihadapannya, keduanya tersentak kaget karena dengan tiba-tiba saja tanah yang dipijak oleh mereka kembali roboh.

"…."

"…!"

BWUUUUSSHH!

BRUUK!

Hinata membuka sebelah matanya memastikan apa yang terjadi. Seingatnya, ia jatuh dan jatuh itu pasti terasa sakit. Tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tak merasa sakit, malah ia merasa jatuh di permukaan yang empuk.

Eh?

Hinata bangkit dari posisinya. Ia jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Itachi.

"Inikah sambutan darimu untukku, Hinata?" Itachi berkata dengan sebuah ringisan mengiringinya. Punggungnya terasa mau patah.

"Itachi…kun?" Hinata masih terpana tak percaya.

Itachi mengangguk polos. "bisakah kau turun dari tubuhku, sayang? Itu akan sangat membantu," bibirnya tersenyum, meski senyum kesakitan.

Gadis itu buru-buru menyingkir dan tubuh Itachi. Duduk dengan pandangan masih tak percaya ketika pria muda itu mencoba untuk bangun dari posisi jatuhnya.

Itachi yang merasa risih karena dipandangai terus oleh Hinata, akhirnya menoleh juga pada gadis berambut gelap di depannya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak memeluk—"

Grep!

Seharusnya Itachi sudah tahu. Tanpa disuruh pun Hinata akan langsung menerjang ke arahnya. Diusapnya lembut kepala Hinata, diciumnya hangat. Hingga Itachi merasa pundaknya basah. Tubuh mungil dalam pelukkannya berguncang.

"Hiks…"

Dengan perlahan Hinata bangkit, lebih meninggikan tubuhnya dari Itachi dan memeluk leher pria itu lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Telapak tangan Itachi mengusap punggungnya lembut, menenangkannya. Hinata menangis terisak, menumpahkan seluruh yang ada pada dirinya. Ini bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata kebahagiaan. Dalam hatinya, gadis Hyuuga itu berulang kali mengucap syukur sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya.

.

.

.

Malam ini langit terlihat begitu indah dengan berjuta bintang bertaburan menghiasinya. Dinginnya angin malam terabaikan oleh Hinata yang tubuhnya bersandar seutuhnya pada dada Itachi. Keduanya tak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaan mereka saja.

"Itachi-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Punggungmu tak apa-apa?"

"Tidak," tukas Itachi, kembali menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh dari leher gadis tersebut.

"Kau tahu…kita ada di mana?" Hinata kembali bertanya. Menoleh pada Itachi.

Pria itu tampak berfikir. "mungkin…Iona Island—Pulau Iona," ucapnya kurang yakin.

"Pulau Iona?" ulang Hinata. Benar-benar nama pulau yang asing di telinganya.

Iona Island—Pulau Iona, terletak di sebelah barat laut kepulauan Marigold. Dalam buku disebutkan, kalau Iona Island dihuni oleh beberapa penduduk yang masih belum terjamah teknologi. Nama Iona itu sendiri diambil dari nama sebuah bunga liar—Iona—yang banyak tumbuh di sekitar pulau tersebut.

Itachi yakin pulau ini memang pulau Iona, karena melihat spesies bunga tersebut yang banyak tumbuh di sepanjang jalur jalan, terutama di dalam hutan. Dan jika benar apa yang dituliskan dalam buku yang dibacanya bahwa pulau ini berpenghuni, Itachi bisa memanfaatkan hal tersebut untuk bisa kembali ke Konoha bersama Hinata. Tanpa sadar, itu membuatnya tersenyum sendiri.

**Bersambung**

* * *

><p>an: Yeay! Wana update lagi! Liburan kali ini bisa update juga. Susah juga ternyata. Aduh, itu nama2 pulau diatas bener2 ngasal semua loh! Jadi minna-san nggak usah terlalu dipikirin ok!

Terima kasih buat: **Sora Bee, sasuhina-caem, Onew-bee, Nina, Mamoka, suka snsd, mimi, mitsuki ota, Hanyou Dark, daisuke, daollyod, Freyja Lwaliet, Cerry Kuchiki, KarinHyuuga, Hanazono Shimizuka, Kei FAA, Baby Kim, Guest, Indigo Mitha-chan, ca kun, Blue TopazGirl, erryta, asdfghjkl, UchiHyuu May, viravenzy, lavender legend, K, corn flakes, hyuugaunyu, anonymous, & xxx**

.

**Next chapter **

"Ma-masa mau m-melakukannya di tempat s-seperti ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku percaya Nee-chan baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan ibu? Bukankah insting seorang ibu tak pernah salah."

.

Review please?


End file.
